Christmas Morning
by writerz10
Summary: Bella and Edward spend Christmas morning with their two daughters Grace and Emma. Both receive heart-warming gifts from each other, but how will Edward handle the biggest gift of all? One-shot.


"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" I heard my two little angels screaming, early Christmas morning.

"Ugh.." I groaned, not wanting to get up. Next to me I felt my husband, Edward start to stir. He slowly got out of bed and went to my two daughters, Grace and Emma. I sneakily rolled over, to fill my husbands spot. Deeply inhaling his scent, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

What felt like a mere seconds later, I felt butterfly kisses going along my arm.

"Hey" I mumbled, swatting at the evil person who dared to wake me up.

"Bella.." I heard Edward whine.

"More sleep" I said groggily. Slowly I opened my eyes and was met by two green eyes and a handsome face.

"Please Bella, Grace and Emma are waiting for you. They want to unwrap their presents from Santa." He pleaded with a wink.

"I think they can be a little patient considering how long it took Santa to find those presents" I said. Then I turned away from Edward and closed my eyes again.

It wasn't long before I felt arms picking me up and throwing me over their shoulder. As soon as I opened my eyes I had a lovely view of Edwards butt.

"As much as I love your butt honey, this is too close and personal for me" I teased.

"Oh, haha Bella. You weren't getting up, so I had to resort to this" He called over his shoulder and down to me. He insisted on carrying me like this all the way down to our living room where our two daughters were waiting by the Christmas tree.

"Daddy, why are you carrying Mommy like that?" I heard seven-year-old Grace say.

"Because Mommy refused to get out of bed, sweetie" Edward replied, while gently putting me down next to him.

"Oh, can we open our presents now?" Five-year-old Emma asked. All the patience I have taught my two girls went out the window this morning.

"Yes you may." I answered. I was immediately met with screams of joy, as they both started ripping open presents. As I watched them, I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist.

"Sorry I was such a pain in the butt this morning" I said, as I leaned into him.

"That's okay. You never were much of a morning person." He responded. I looked up into his eyes and saw adoration. We had been married for almost 9 years now and the love was stilling going strong.

"Another Christmas." I said, mostly to myself.

"These years are just flying by. Seems like just yesterday we found out we were pregnant with Grace and now look at her." After he said this, my eyes slowly wandered to our eldest daughter.

"Before you know it, she'll be going on her first date" I teased. This was a subject Edward never wanted to talk about.

"I thought we agreed that there would be no dating allowed for either girl until they are 30." He said seriously.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous" I remarked. We'd talked about this before and every time the conversation went exactly the same.

"I just don't want to see them grow up. They'll always be my two little girls." He murmured softly. My heart grew just by hearing him say that.

"Edward, they will always be your little girls." I spoke, while gathering him in a hug. I felt him tighten his arms around me and then rest his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Bella." He answered back,

"Mommy, look what I got from Santa!" Emma screeched to me. I unraveled my arms from around Edward and turned to look at Emma. In her hands she was holding a new jacket that she got from "Santa"

"Wow Emma! Santa knew exactly what you needed. Why don't you try it on?" I exclaimed. She opened up the jacket and put it on.

"Perfect fit" I said right away.

Grace and Emma had quickly opened all their presents and became occupied playing with all their new toys.

"Cmon Bella. They'll be fine. It's time for me to give you my gift" He waved me away from the living room and into the kitchen. He then proceeded to hand me a jewelry box.

"Edward, I hope its nothing too expensive" I groaned.

"It's not Bella. I promise" He responded. Slowly I opened the lid of the box and was greeted by a charm bracelet with three hearts on it. One heart said Edward, another said Emma, and the last said Grace.

"I love it Edward." I said with tears blurring my sight. Edward reached over and wiped the tears away from my eyes. It was such a kind gesture that it made me cry some more.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm glad you like it. It's something small to remind you that we're always with you, no matter where you go." He explained.

"Thank you Edward, I will wear it always." I declared.

"Now it is my turn to give you a present." I continued on.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"No complaining Edward, you always get me stuff and besides it didn't cost that much" I replied. I handed him a wrapped box, which he took. He hesitated a little.

"Go on, open it" I urged Edward. He ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out what was in the box and immediately brought his eyes to mine. He had a huge grin on his face and I think I saw tears starting to form.

"Is this true? Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes!" I responded. He wrapped me up in a hug and I could tell he was crying. I had given him my positive pregnancy test. I found out a few days ago and since I really didn't have a present for Edward, I figured this would do.

"This is probably the best Christmas present I could ever have." He said lovingly, while reaching a hand down to rub my stomach. I was excited to think that our next Christmas together we would have a new addition to the family.


End file.
